The present invention relates generally to an improved support and securing device for affixing a removable window frame to a vehicle door panel.
In many vehicles, including sport utility vehicles, the driver""s side window frame and the passenger""s side window frame are designed to be removable. The purpose for having removable window frames on a sport utility vehicle include, but are not limited to, allowing for better interior ventilation, improving and/or changing the style or look of the vehicle and to avoid breakage or rattling of the window glass during off-road competition, racing, and during other rigorous activities. While there are several varieties of vehicles, including sport utility vehicles, which have removable window frames, the Defender model sport utility vehicle, manufactured by Land Rover(copyright) includes removable driver""s side and passenger""s side window frames employing a stud-type window mount. Normally, there are two window studs used per window frame and door panel engagement. The factory-equipped window stud for the Defender model is a two-piece combination, consisting of a cylindrical shaft member having two threaded, disposed ends and a cylindrical-shaped spacer or bushing member encircling and attached to the central portion of the shaft member. The shaft member of the factory-equipped window stud generally consists of a low grade, malleable base metal, which is prone to rust and corrosion. The spacer member of the factory-equipped window stud generally consists of a thin polymer material. The spacer member is intended to provide a snug fit for the factory-equipped window stud while it is secured within the retaining hole of the vehicle door panel. Additionally, the spacer member is impossible to grip using a wrench and normally requires the use of a pair of pliers, etc., since its surface has no ridges or flat surfaces to grip. In many instances, after only a few removals and re-installations of the window frame using the factory-equipped window stud, the spacer portion may become xe2x80x9cchewed,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cgnawedxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9cgaugedxe2x80x9d from the user having to employ pliers, etc., to grip the spacer portion to loosen the securing nut from the shaft member. Moreover, the shaft member generally becomes difficult to use over time, as the spacer member can adhere to the internal surface of the receiving hole, thereby collecting water and debris which promotes rust and corrosion of the shaft member. Further the factory-equipped shaft member easily deforms, making alignment of the two shaft members with the receiving holes, a difficult task. Adding to the alignment problem of the shaft member with the receiving holes in the door panel, is the problem of the cylindrical spacer member being designed to fit snugly with little or no tolerance for horizontal movement with the receiving holes. When the shaft members become bent or otherwise deformed, the cylindrically-shaped spacer members also move out of alignment, making the simultaneous fit of both factory-equipped window studs within their respective door panel receiving holes, difficult at best.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the known device, by providing an improved one-piece window frame stud having an improved design and constructed of a superior material which overcomes the deficiencies of the factory-equipped window stud.
Although the need for an improved one-piece window frame stud has been long felt, the prior art, heretofore, has not provided such a product which meets all of the aforementioned criterion.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations and steps particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects, features and advantages in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, an improved window frame stud for affixing a removable window frame to a vehicle door is provided. The improvements of the present invention generally include, but are not limited to, a one-piece, unitary shaft member having a first threaded end, a mid-portion and a second threaded end. The mid-portion further includes a tapered portion adjacent to the first threaded end and a collar portion adjacent to the second threaded end. The mid-portion also includes a grip member having two or more axially opposed flat sides positioned circumferentially on the grip member. The two or more flat sides facilitate gripping of the unitary shaft member using a wrench, while selectively tightening or loosening the retaining nut in threaded attachment with the first threaded end of the shaft member. The mid-portion of the improved window frame stud may, for example, include at least six axially opposed flat sides positioned circumferentially on the grip member for greater ease in gripping the window frame stud. The tapered portion and the multi-sided grip portion of the mid-portion are designed to make firm contact with the internal surfaces of the retaining holes of the door panel, in the absence of completely blocking the retaining holes to allow for the passage of water and debris. The collecting of water and debris in the retaining holes, promotes rust and corrosion of the window frame stud and retaining nut and creates adhesion between the window frame stud and the receiving hole in the window frame and the receiving hole in the door panel, making removal and replacement of the window frame difficult. The unitary shaft member may for example be composed of stainless steel to reduce the incidence of rust and/or corrosion, and having a hardness of 76 Rockwell B to reduce the incidence of bending and/or deformation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved window frame stud for affixing a removable window frame to a vehicle door consisting of a unitary shaft member comprised of a material that is resistant to rust and corrosion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved window frame stud for affixing a removable window frame to a vehicle door consisting of a unitary shaft member comprised of a material that is resistant to bending and/or deformation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved window frame stud for affixing a removable window frame to a vehicle door without the need for a spacer or bushing member.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved window frame stud for affixing a removable window frame to a vehicle door wherein the alignment of the window studs within the retaining holes is improved through the use of a tapered portion of the grip member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved window frame stud for affixing a removable window frame to a vehicle door wherein the grip portion is compatible for use with a wrench.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved window frame stud for affixing a removable window frame to a vehicle door in the absence of sealing the receiving holes within the door panel, thereby avoiding the accumulation of debris and water in the receiving holes.